Der letzte Erbe Slytherins
by hesaki
Summary: Ist Tom Riddle wirklich der letzte Erbe Slytherins?
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapiel 1  
  
Katie McDougle konnte sich über ihr Leben in keiner Weise beklagen. Sie hatte alles, was man sich nur wünschen konnte. Liebevolle Eltern, Erfolg in der Schule, Freunde, auf die sie sich verlassen konnte, ein hübsches Aussehen und einen Freund, dem sie ganz vertraute.  
  
Katie McDougle führte ein wundervolles Leben in dieser schrecklichen Zeit. Herbst 1941. Der zweite Weltkrieg tobte und es sah nicht gut aus, für viele Menschen auf der Welt. Doch im Gegensatz zu den meisten Kindern in England lebten Katie McDougle und ihre Mitschüler am wohl sichersten Ort in ganz England: In Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei Zauberei.  
  
Katie McDougle, deren Vater ein Muggle war, und aus Schottland stammte hatte ihre Mutter, eine Hexe geheiratet und sie war das bisher einzige Kind aus dieser Verbindung. Ihre Mutter war stolz, daß ihre Tochter ebenfalls die gleichen Fähigkeiten besaß und ihr Vater hatte gelernt, es zu akzeptieren. In ihrem kleinen Heimatort ahnte niemand, daß dort zwei Hexen lebten und es war während dieser schrecklichen Zeit auch besser so. Alle glaubten, Katie McDougle sei auf einem Internat, was auch in gewisser Weise stimmte. In den Ferien kehrte sie immer nach Hause und tat so, als wäre sie auf einer ganz normalen Schule.  
  
Inzwischen war Katie nun in ihrem fünften und Jahr auf Hogwarts. Sie war, wie ihre Mutter einst, in Ravenclaw, dort Mitglied des Quidditchteams (Jägerin) und Vertrauenschülerin. Sie hatte immer gehofft, Schulsprecherin zu werden, aber ein Junge aus Slytherin, Tom Riddle, war es letztendlich geworden. Katie kannte ihn nur vom Sehen und von Konferenzen. Näheren Kontakt hatte sie nie zu ihm gehabt. Zwischen Slytherin und den anderen Häusern herrschte keine Freundschaft wie zwischen den restlichen dreien. Während es zig Freundschaften zwischen Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff (oft sogar mehr als Freundschaft) und Gryffindor gab, lebten die Slytherin mehr oder weniger in ihrer eigenen Welt.  
  
Katies Freund John war ein Schüler aus Gryffindor und in ihrem Jahrgang. Seine Eltern, Großeltern und Geschwister waren alle Muggle. Wie es hieß, war er der erste überhaupt in ihrer Familie, der magische Fähigkeiten hatte. Seine Eltern waren zuerst überrascht, dann skeptisch und inzwischen stolz auf ihren Sohn. Manchmal, so hatte Katie das Gefühl, glaubte John, daß man ihm zu Hause mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, als seinen Geschwistern. Katie jedoch gelang es immer, ihm dieses Hirngespinst auszutreiben. Die beiden waren seit einem Jahr zusammen, liebten sich über alles und jeder in Hogwarts war sich sicher, daß dies eine Verbindung fürs Leben war.  
  
Katie und John genossen ihre Verbindung und trafen sich so oft sie konnten. Während in den ersten Monate ihrer Beziehung nie mehr als Küssen lief, waren sie inzwischen viel weiter. Da keiner von beiden in mit in den Schlafsaal des anderen kommen konnte (schließlich lagen da noch andere), trafen sie sich immer in irgendwelchen leeren Räumen des großen Schlosses, wie an diesem Halloweenabend. Während alle anderen Schüler damit beschäftigt waren, sich prächtig zu amüsieren hatten sich sowohl Katie als auch John unbemerkt davon gemacht und sich zu ihrem Versteck des heutigen Abends gemacht. "Ich habe nicht geglaubt, daß ich es noch schaffe." John beugte sich zu Katie hinunter, die auf einem Stuhl saß, und küßte sie sanft. "Frederic hat einfach nicht aufgehört zu reden." "Da hatte ich mehr Glück." Katie schlang ihre Arme um Johns Hals und spielte mit den kleinen, braunen Löckchen. "Die Mädchen hatten nichts besseren zu tun, als sich darum zu streiten, wer als nächstes mit Edward tanzen darf." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Der alte Casanova." "Wenigstens hast du dich nicht mitgestritten." sagte John und zog Katie vom Stuhl nach oben, so daß sie ihm gegenüber stand. "Ich hab dich nämlich heimlich beobachtet." "So?" Katie schaute ihn mit einem gespielt bösen Gesichtsausdruck an. "Du vertraust mir also nicht?" "Nicht im geringsten." Auch John versuchte sich mit einem gespielten Gesichtsausdruck, der Mißtrauen vermitteln sollte. Beide hielten das nicht lange durch und brachen in Lachen aus, gefolgt von einem innigen Kuß. Als John anfing, ihren Umhang zu öffnen, blockte Katie ab. "Heute nicht." Sagte sie. "Ich muß Morgen früh raus. Quidditchtraining. Du weißt doch, diese Woche findet das Spiel gegen Slytherin statt und wir wollen endlich mal gegen sie gewinnen." "Das sehe ich ein. Tretet denen ruhig mal kräftig in den Arsch." John versetzte einer imaginären Gestalt mit seinem rechten Fuß einen Tritt, worauf Katie lachen mußte.  
  
Zehn Minuten später war Katie auch schon in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen und zu ihrer großen Überraschung, waren alle ihre Zimmergenossin schon da. Offensichtlich war sie doch länger mit John zusammen gewesen, als sie geglaubt hatte. "Wo bist du denn so schnell hin verschwunden? Lizzy schaute sie mit großen Augen an. "Ich hatte was zu erledigen." entgegnete Katie ihr tonlos. Sie wollte nur noch ins Bett. "Du hast nämlich das beste verpaßt." Fuhrt Lizzy, ihre beste Freundin fort, die offensichtlich Katies Desinteresse gar nicht wahrnahm. "Judy Winter aus Gryffindor hat doch tatsächlich Tom Riddle zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Mutig ist die Kleine schon." "Was interessiert der mich denn." gab Katie abwertend von sich und zog sich ihren Pyjama an. "Aha, du hast dich mit John heimlich in einer Ecke getroffen." Lizzy grinste. "Hab ich es mir doch gedacht. Ihr beide verschwindet ziemlich oft. Was macht ihr da bloß immer?" "Lizzy!" zischte sie. Zum ersten Mal, seit Katie den Raum betreten hatte, klang ihre Stimme anders als tonlos. Lizzys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Paßt mal lieber auf, sonst könnte sein, daß ihr beide unerwartet vom Zauberstorch besucht kommt." "Jetzt hör aber auf." Katie sah ihre Freundin mit einem giftigen Blick an. "Wir passen schon auf und jetzt sollte ich schlafen, ich habe Morgen Quidditchtraning." Mit diesen Worten legte sie sich in ihr Bett, zog die Decke über den Kopf und schlief fünf Minuten später ein. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rownling  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Das Training war mehr als hart. Larry Stevenson verlangte alles von ihnen und sie gaben ihm alles. Wenigstens spielte das Wetter mit. Es war ein schöner, klarer Herbsttag ohne eine Wolke am Himmel. Sie trainierten den ganzen Morgen, durften zum Mittagessen und mußten schließlich wieder antreten. Um drei Uhr Mittags hatte Stevenson schließlich Mitleid mit ihnen und erließ sie. "Was ist mit dir Katie?" rief ihr Stevenson zu, während sie als einzige noch mit ihrem Besen in der Luft hing. "Ich möchte noch ein paar Runden drehen. Das Wetter ist so schön." "Wenn du meinst." Stevenson war kein Freund großer Worte und Katie blickte ihm nach, wie er den Platz verließ. Kaum war er aus ihren Augen verschwunden, zischte Katie los und drehte ein paar Runden. Sie treckte die Hände aus und genoß es, sich treiben zu lassen. Irgendwann packte sie den Stiel ihres Besens und machte einen Sturzflug nach unten. Fast hätte sie ihn übersehen. Katie konnte den Besen gerade noch nah oben ziehen und einen Zusammenprall verhindern. "Was soll das?" schrie sie der Gestalt zu, die sich einige Meter von ihre weg befand und unbewegt auf ihrem Besen saß. "Das hätte schlimm ausgehen können, wenn ich dich nicht rechtzeitig gesehen hätte." Die Gestalt begann ihren Besen zu in Bewegung zu setzen und flog zu Katie hin. "Entschuldige vielmals, aber ich dachte ihr hättet euer Training beendet." Katie erkannte die Gestalt. Es war Tom Riddle, der Schulsprecher. "Ja haben wir." antwortete sie ihm in einem distanzierten Tonfall. "Woher hätte ich also ahnen sollen, daß eine einzige Spielerin noch hierbleibt und weiter trainiert?" Tom schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. "Ich trainiere nicht." Katie ging nicht auf seine Freundlichkeit ein. Er war ein Slytherin und er hatte ihr den Schulsprecherposten weggenommen. Sie hatte keinen Grund, nett zu ihm zu sein. "Was machst du dann? Zu deinem Vergnügen hier herum fliegen?" Er lächelte immer noch. "Ja, was dagegen?" Tom schüttelte den Kopf. "Und was machst du hier? Ich hab dich noch nie auf einem Besen gesehen?" "Ich übe ein wenig." Tom lies den Besenstiel los und saß jetzt freihändig da. "Ich spiele nächste Woche in unserer Mannschaft mit. Ich vertrete den kranken Treiber Meeks." "Du?" Katie mußte loslachen. "Dann können wir ja nur gewinnen." "Wenn du meinst." Er flog kurz nach unten und kam mit einem Quaffel zurück. Katie hatte ihn beobachtet und mußte zugeben, daß es gekonnt wirkte. Aber es war auch nichts besonderes. "Zehn Schüsse aufs Tor." "Sicher." Katie war davon überzeugt, daß sie gewinnen würde. "Ich laß die denn Vortritt." Sie flog zu den Ringen die ihrer Position am nächsten waren und nahm Stellung ein. Tom Riddle hielt einen gewissen Absand ein und nahm den Quaffel in seine Hand. "Fertig?" fragte er. "Klar, fang an." erwiderte Katie gelassen. Tom Riddle flog auf die Tore los und warf irgendwann den Quaffel auf einer der Ringe zu. Katie brauchte sich nicht einmal bemühen. Der Quaffel flog in einem langsamen Tempo fast direkt in ihre Arme. Sie warf ihn Tom Riddle zurück. "Das wird ja einfacher als ich dachte", sagte sie sich leise zu und machte sich bereit für den nächsten schlappen Angriff. Doch Katie hatte sich getäuscht. Von den nächsten neun Schüssen, die Tom Riddle auf die Ringe warf, war jeder ein Tor. Und als sie selbst an der Reihe war, mußte sie auf schmerzliche Weise feststellen, daß sie sich ihre zehn Tore hart erkämpfen mußte.  
  
"Na, immer noch so siegessicher?" fragte sie Tom mit einem schelmischen Lächeln, als sie beide erschöpft auf dem Boden landeten. "Allerdings." Diesmal klang es aber nicht mehr nur arrogant wie vor ihrem kleinen Duell. Diesmal lächelte Katie sogar. "Ich muß zugeben, ich habe dich wirklich unterschätzt." Er nahm seinen Besen in die Hand. "Kein Problem." Katie hob die Augenbrauen. "Wir werden ja beim Spiel sehen, wie gut du wirklich bist." "Ja das werden wir." Tom lief zum Ausgang. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte drehte er sich um und sagte "Aber du solltest dann deine Arroganz in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum lassen." Hätte Katie einen Klatscher in der Hand gehabt, hätte sie ihn augenblicklich nach ihm geschmissen.  
  
Die Tage bis zum Spiel vergingen relativ schnell. Stevenson hätte gerne jeden Tag trainiert, aber sie mußten das Feld auch den Slytherinspielern überlassen, was aber nicht hieß, daß sie tun und lassen konnten, was sie alle wollten, nein Stevenson ging mit ihnen an diesen Tagen Taktiken durch.  
  
Er beteuerte sie immer wieder, daß es wichtig wäre, dieses letzte Spiel gegen Slytherin zu gewinnen. Drei von ihnen, inklusive Stevenson, waren im Abschlußjahr und wünschten sich nichts sehnlichster, als alle Spiele zu gewinnen.  
  
Dann war es soweit. Der Tag des Spieles war gekommen. Es regnete. Nicht stark, aber gerade genug, daß es die Sicht beeinträchtigte. Für die Spieler, die eine Brille trugen, brachte dies einen zusätzlichen Nachteil, der aber dank eines Zauberspruches aus der Welt geschafft werden konnte. Die Spieler nahmen ihre Positionen ein und die Kapitäne der Teams grüßten sich. Katies Blick glitt zu Tom Riddle, der weder angespannt noch ängstlich auf seinem Besen saß. Sie sah, wie auch er zu ihr blickte und ihr ein Lächeln schenkte. Sofort wandte sich Katie von ihm ab und suchte in der Menge nach John. Vergeblich. Es waren zu viele Gryffindor, als das sie ihn in der Masse hätte können ausfindig machen. Ein Pfiff ertönte. Das Spiel war eröffnet. Raveclaw hatte den Quaffel. Katie flog los und fing den Ball. Ihn im Arm haltend wich sie ein paar Klatschern aus und warf ihn Stevenson, der ihn ins Tor verfrachtete. Ihre tagelanges, hartes Trainings hatten sich ausgezahlt. Ravenclaw machte einen Punkt nach dem anderen und es sah gut für sie aus. Wenn es so weiter ginge, würden sie Slytherin tatsächlich schlagen. Der Abstand zwischen Slytherin und ihnen, betrag nur noch 30 Punkte. Jetzt galt es eigentlich nur noch den Schnatz zu fangen. Darum kümmerte sich Katie aber überhaupt nicht. Sie konzertierte sich voll und Ganz auf den Quaffel, der ihr ständig zugespielt wurde. Da schon wieder. Katie fing ihn und umflog einen Gegnerischen Jäger, welcher versuchte, sie vom Besen zu stürzen. Die drei Tore vor den Augen habend flog sie darauf zu, alles andere zählte im Augenblick nicht. Sie wollte mit allen Mitteln ein Tor erzielen. Sie erreichte eine günstige Position und warf. Der Ball ging mitten durch den rechten Ring. "Katie Vorsicht!" Die Schreie drangen in ihr Ohr. Katie drehte sich zur Seite und sah einen Klatscher direkt auf sie zukommen. Es war zu spät zum ausweichen. Der Klatscher würde sie voll treffen und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde fielen Katie tausend Sachen ein, die ihr passieren könnten. Von harmlosen Prellungen über Knochenbrüche bis zum allerschlimmsten. Der Klatscher hatte sie fast erreicht, als plötzlich direkt vor ihr eine Gestalt auftauchte und den Klatscher abwehrte. Dann war die Person genau so schnell wieder weg, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Katie hatte sie nicht erkennen können, war sich aber sicher, daß es ein von den Ravenclaw Treiber war. Sie versuchte nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und konzertierte sich wieder auf ihr Spiel. Der Qauffel wechselte mehrmals die Teams und es schien ausgeglichen geworden zu sein. Machte Ravenclaw Punkte, zog Slytherin gleich wieder auf. Wie lang das so ging, konnte wohl keiner der Spieler sagen. Dann, gerade als Slytherin wieder einen Punkt gemacht hatte, ging ein Raunen durch die Menge und Katie sah, wie die Sucher der beiden Teams auf einmal loszischten. Offensichtlich war der Schnatz aufgetaucht. Alle schauten gebannt den Beiden zu. Das Spiel mit den Quaffeln war nebensächlich geworden. Jedes Team feuerte ihren Sucher an und alle Augen folgten ihnen. Den Schnatz selber konnte keiner sehen, dazu war er einfach zu klein und zu flink. Es sah gerade so aus, als würde ihn der Sucher der Ravenclwas fangen, doch dann zog der Slytherinsucher an ihm vorbei, griff nach etwas und bremste. Er hatte den Schnatz gefangen. Jubel brach bei allen Slytherins aus. Sie hatten es wieder mal geschafft. Enttäuscht landeten die Ravenclawspieler auf dem Boden. Alle machten bedrückte Gesichter. Lizzy kam auf Katie zu gerannt. "Wie geht es dir?" Sie hörte sich besorgt an. "Mir geht es gut." Katie streifte sich die Schützer an ihren Armen ab."Grundgütiger, der Klatscher hätte ja sonst was anrichten können. Gut das Riddle dazwischen ist. Ich frage mich immer wieder, warum der Kerl in Slytherin ist. Der ist doch viel zu nett für die." Katie stoppte inmitten ihrer Bewegung und schaute ihre Freundin mit großen Augen an. "Riddle? Das war Riddle?" Lizzy nickte. "Entschuldige mich." Katie drückte Lizzy die Schützer in die Hand und lief zu den feiernden Slytherins. Sie kämpfte sich durch die Masse und hielt Ausschau nach Tom. Er stand inmitten der Mannschaft und feierte kräftig mit. Katie zwängte sich zu ihm hin und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Sofort schaute er in ihre Richtung. "Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken, daß du den Klatscher abgewehrt hast." sagte sie so freundlich sie es zu einem Slytherin sagen konnte. Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand von der grölenden Slytherinmenge. Sie hatte sich bedankt und damit war es gut. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rownling  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte Katie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws. Sie wollte niemanden sehen. Nicht einmal John. Mit ihrer schlechten Laune würde sie ihm nur den Tag verderben. Katie zog die Decke fester über sich. Sie konnte sich nicht damit abfinden, daß sie das Spiel heute verloren hatten. Was aber noch schlimmer war, war die Tatsache, daß ein Slytherin ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Das wollte sie nicht wirklich wahrhaben. Sie dachte über Lizzys Worte nach. Tom sei zu nett für Slytherin hatte sie gesagt. Wenn Katie so darüber nachdachte, hatte ihre Freundin nicht ganz unrecht. Tom Riddle war tatsächlich immer nett und freundlich gegenüber allen gewesen. Und was er heute getan hatte, entsprach auch nicht den üblichen Verhaltensweisen der Slytherins. Je mehr Katie darüber nachdachte, um so mehr wurde ihr bewußt, daß sie sich eine festgesetzte Meinung über Slytherin gebildet hatte und einfach jeden aus Slytherin automatisch damit verband. Es war tatsächlich ihre Arroganz, die ihre Augen geblendet hatten. Selbst das hatte Tom erkannt, denn obwohl sie heute verloren hatten, war Larry Setenvson nach dem Ende der heutigen Begegnung zu ihr gekommen und hatte sie gelobt, so gut wie noch nie zuvor gespielt zu haben. Sie hatte Tom Riddle einiges zu verdanken, wie sich eingestand.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen vergingen schnell und mit jedem Tag der verging, dachte Katie immer weniger an Tom Riddle. Sie traf sich wieder fast jeden Tag mit John und beide lebten ihre Liebe wider vollends aus. Katie begegnete Tom zwar oft genug und sie grüßte ihn inzwischen auch, aber zu mehr sah sie sich nicht imstande. Weihnachten rückte immer näher und alle begannen Pläne für die Ferien zu machen. Nur wenige würden in Hogwarts bleiben. Dann kam der Tag der Absreise. Hektik herrschte in allen Gängen. Schüler und Schülerinnen aller Häuser machten sich bereit für ihre Fahrt nach Hause und freuten sich auf die kommenden Tage. Auch Katie und Sam waren in fröhlicher Stimmung. Sie hatten es geschafft, ihre Eltern zu überreden, sich während der Ferien zu besuchen und somit auch diese Zeit des Jahres miteinander zu verbringen. "Na freut ihr euch auch schon so auf zu Hause?" fragte Lizzy die beiden. Sie standen bei der Eingangstür und warteten auf die Kutschen. Katie hatte sich an John gelehnt, der seine Arme um sie geschlungen hatte. "Ja." Katie strahlte. "Das wir einfach schön." "Nicht mehr lange und wir werden zum Zug gebracht." Meinte John. "Wird auch Zeit. Ist ziemlich kalt hier." "Komm ich wärme dich." Katie drehte sich um und schlang ihre Arme um John. "Besser?" John lächelte sie an. "Viel besser." "Miß McDougle, könnte ich sie sprechen?" Professor Dumbledore stand direkt vor den dreien. "Ja natürlich, aber die Kutschen kommen doch gleich." "Es ist wirklich wichtig." Dumbledores Stimme duldete keine Widerrede. "Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sagte Katie zu John und Lizzy und folgte dann Dumbledore.  
  
Sie liefen ein paar Gänge entlang, bis sie Dumbleodres Büro kamen.  
  
Es war ein gemütlicher Raum voll von ungewöhnlichen Dingen. "Setzen Sie sich doch." Dumbledore wies auf einen bequem aussehenden Sessel. Katie tat wie ihr geheißen. "ich weiß, ich bin nicht ihr Hauslehrer, aber man hat mich darum gebeten mit Ihnen zu sprechen." "Nun Miß McDougle. Ich fürchte ich habe keine guten Nachrichten für sie." Er machte eine Pause. "Es hat einen Unfall gegeben." Was Dumbledore danach sagte, bekam Katie nicht wirklich mit. Er erzählte etwas von einem Flugzeugabsturz der Einheit ihres Vaters und daß es keine Überlebenden gab. Ihre Mutter sei bereits auf dem Weg zur Identifikation der Leiche, so daß sie trotz ihrer Trauer, in der sich nichts lieber tun würde, als bei ihrer Mutter zu sein, über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben sollte. "Ich könnte doch zu John." Schlug sie Dumbleodre vor. "Seine Eltern kennen mich und ich wäre dort sicher gut aufgehoben." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist leider nicht mehr möglich. Der Zug ist bereits unterwegs nach London und außerdem hat mir Ihre Mutter versichert, so bald es möglich ist, nach Hogwarts zu kommen." "Verstehe." Sagte Katie. "Kann ich dann gehen?" Dumbledore nickte. "Wenn Sie das Bedürfnis haben, mit jemandem zu reden; meine Tür steht Ihnen jederzeit offen. "Vielen Dank, aber ich möchte jetzt alleine sein." Mit diesen Worten verließ Katie das Büro des Vertrauenslehrers von Gryffindor.  
  
Als sie an diesem Abend in die große Halle kam, waren kaum noch Schüler zu sehen. Die großen Haustische waren zur Seite geschoben worden und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein einzelner Tisch, an dem bereits alle Platz genommen hatten. Katie war die einzige aus Ravenclaw, die nicht nach Hause gegangen war. Nur drei Gryffindor und Tom Riddle waren außer ihr in Hogwarts geblieben. Dumbledore hatte Katie einen Platz neben sich aufgehoben. Offensichtlich hielt er es für besser, wenn sie neben ihm saß. Sie setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl und spürte Dumbledores fürsorglichen Blick auf sich. Sie schaute ihn kurz an und versuchte ein 'Mir-geht-es-gut' Gesicht zu machen. Außer ihr schienen alle bester Laune zu sein. Nach dem Essen schlug Professor Dippet vor, Weihnachtslieder zu singen, was bei allen Anklang fand. Die übertriebene, fröhliche Stimmung der anderen machten sie alle blind für Katies Stimmung und es schien keiner zu bemerken, als sie sich einfach während des fünften Liedes aus dem Staub machte.  
  
Die Gänge wirkten so groß und endlos wie noch nie zuvor. Katie lief wahllos herum. Es war ihr egal, wo sie hinkommen würde. "He alles in Ordnung mir dir?" Katie drehte sich um. An die Wand gelehnt stand Tom Riddle da. "Mir geht's gut." Sagte Katie ziemlich tonlos. "Das glaub ich wiederum nicht. Dein Gesicht spricht Bände." "Mir geht es gut." wiederholte Katie mit Nachdruck. "Jemand, dem es gut geht, verhält sich anders. Aber du brauchst es mir ja nicht erzählen, ich wollte dir nur helfen." Tom stieß sich von der Wand ab und lief los. "Mein Vater ist bei einem Flugzeugabsturz gestorben." Sagte Kate plötzlioch. Die Worte kamen einfach au ihrem Mund und mit ihnen die Erkenntnis, daß sie ihren Vater für immer verloren hatte. Jetzt, nachdem sie die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihr erst wirklich bewußt, was Dumbledore ihr vor wenigen Stunden gesagt hatte. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Tom war stehengeblieben und hatte sich umgedreht. Er lief auf Katie zu und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. Dann legte er seine Arme um sie und nahm sie in den Arm. Seine starken Arme wirkten auf sie wie zwei Beschützer, die nicht wollten, daß sie litt. "Halt mich bitte einfach fest." schluchzte sie und drückte sich an seine Brust. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl in Tom Riddles Armen zu liegen und sich an seiner Brust auszuweinen, aber er war der einzige der da war und er hatte ihr mehr als einmal zu verstehen gegeben, daß er sie irgendwie mochte. Sie spürte, wie er ihr übers Haar strich. Ihr tat plötzlich alles leid, was sie all die Jahre über ihn gedacht hatte. All die schlechten Dinge, weil er ein Slytherin war. In diesem Augenblick hatte er es endlich geschafft, sie von dieser Meinung zu befreien. Sie löste sich von seiner Brust und schaute ihm nach oben ins Gesicht. Seine Augen strahlten etwas aus, was Katie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war einfach nicht zu beschreiben. Sie spürte nur, wie sie sie in ihren Bann zogen. Katie hob ihre Arme und fuhr damit durch Toms schwarze Haare und hielt ihn im Nacken umschlungen. Dann zog sie seinen Kopf zu ihrem herunter und küßte ihn. Sie wollte es. Sie wollte es in diesem Augenblick mehr als alles andere und Tom erwiderte ihren Kuß. Zuerst etwas zaghaft, dann leidenschaftlich. Sie küssten sich mindestens zwei Minuten, ehe sich ihre Münder voneinander trennten. Katie nahm Toms Arm und zog ihn in den nächsten freien Raum. Sofort schlang sie wieder die Arme um ihn und küßte ihn noch leidenschaftlicher als auf dem Gang. Dann machte sie sich daran, ihn von seinem Umhang zu befreien und ihn auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Tom tat es ihr gleich und so kam es, daß Katie McDougle, die ihren Freund über alles liebte, ihn an diesem Abend betrog. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rownling  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Wie und wann sie in ihr Bett kam, wußte Katie am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr. Gedanken flogen ihr durch den Kopf. Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht. An Tom, wie er sie tröstend in die Arme genommen hatte. An seine Hände, wie er ihr damit durchs Haar gefahren war, an seine Küsse, die nach mehr geschmeckt hatten und an das, was danach passiert war. Es war so anders gewesen wie mit John. Aufregend und vor allem verboten. Sie schluckte. Ihr wurde wieder bewußt, daß sie John betrogen hatte. Sie hatte sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hingegeben, die sie gestern Abend nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Andererseits war John nicht hier gewesen. Er war nicht da, als sie ihn wirklich gebraucht hatte. Tom schon. Er war von selbst gekommen und hatte sich als einziger (mit Ausnahme von Dumbleodre) Sorgen um sie gemacht. Ihm war es als einziger aufgefallen, daß er ihr nicht gut ginge. Ihm mußte wirklich was an ihr liegen. Doch war das wirklich eine Entschuldigung für ihr erhalten? Suchte sich nicht einfach nur nach einem Grund, ihr Verhalten letzte Nacht entschuldigen zu können? Daß es nicht richtig war, dessen war sie sich im klaren, aber in dieser Situation wäre es vielen mit Sicherheit ähnlich gegangen wie ihr, mutmaßte sie. Katie rief sich zur Vernunft. Egal, ob es nun entschuldbar war oder nicht. Es durfte nicht noch mal passieren und sie mußte das dringend mit Tom klären. Sie würde gleich nach dem Frühstück mit ihm reden. Sie stieg aus ihrem Bett und machte sich für das Frühstück bereit.  
  
Katie war nicht die Letzte, die in der großen Halle erschien. Die Gryffindorschüler waren ebenfalls noch nicht da. Nur die Leere und Tom saßen schon am Tisch und bedienten sich an dem reichhaltigen Frühstücksbüffet. "Guten Morgen." Grüßte sie die Anwesenden und setzte sich auf ihren Platz neben Dumbledore. "Guten Morgen Miß McDougle." sagten die restlichen Lehrer und waren taktvoll genug, sich nicht nach ihrem Wohlbefinden zu erkunden. Tom nickte ihr nur zu, während ein Stück Toast kaute. Er schien froher Dinge zu sein. Katie hatte die Befürchtung, daß es ihm zu sehr gefallen hatte, was letzte Nacht stattgefunden hatte. "Sie sehen blaß aus? Brauchen Sie jemand zum reden?" Dumbledore blickte besorgt zu ihr. Katie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Nein, nicht nötig. Ich kann mich einfach noch nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen, meinen Vater nie mehr wieder zu sehen." Als sie diese Worte aussprach, bemerkte sie, daß sie heute zum ersten Mal an den Verlust ihres Vaters dachte. Die Sache mit Tom hatte sie voll eingenommen. Sie schämte sich dafür. "Verständlich, aber sie müssen etwas essen." Sagte Dumbledore sanft und reichte ihr einen Korb mit frischem Toast. Katie griff nach einem Stück und schmierte gedankenverloren Marmelade darauf. Was, wenn Tom bereits irgendwem von letzer Nacht erzählt hatte? Aber wem? Fragte sie sich gleich wieder als nächstes. Den Gryffindors bestimmt nicht. Die waren einige Klassen unter ihnen. Kinder. Die würden das nicht einmal kapieren.  
  
Katie hatte die große Halle vor Tom verlassen, sich mit der Entschuldigung, daß es ihr nicht gut ginge, verabschiedet und sich hinter einer Ecke versteckt. Von dort aus konnte sie die Türe gut erkennen und wartete darauf, daß Tom in den Gang trat. Sie mußte nicht lange auf ihn warten und kaum war er um die Ecke packte sie seinen Arm. "Wir müssen reden". Flüsterte sie ihm zu. "Aber nicht hier." Tom nickte und sie verschwanden in einem leeren Raum. "Tom letze Nacht." Begann Katie. "Das darf nicht noch mal passieren." Tom sagte nichts darauf. "Nicht daß es nicht schön war." Sagte Katie, "es war sogar wunderbar, aber ich liebe John nun mal und das gestern war doch mehr ein Ausrutscher, bedingt durch die Situation gestern Abend. Ich war nicht mehr Herr meiner Gefühle und du warst da, hast mich getröstet, hast mich verstanden. Faß das jetzt nicht falsch auf, Tom, aber -" "Du hast Recht." unterbrach Tom sie. "Das gestern war ein Unfall und dabei sollten es wir belassen." Seine Kälte, die er mit dieser Aussage mitbrachte, verwirrte Katie. Er verhielt sich ihr gegenüber anders als die letzten Tage und Wochen. Distanzierter. "Tom ich." Begann sie, wurde aber gleich wieder von ihm unterbrochen. "Schon gut." Er lächelte etwas. "Ich mag dich Katie, aber ich habe gestern genau gespürt, wie sehr du John liebst und du solltest diese Liebe nicht noch einmal aufs Spiel setzen. Laß uns einfach Freunde sein." Schlug er ihr vor. Laß uns einfach Freunde sein. Dieser Nichtsaussagende Satz brannte sich in Katies Gehirn. Wie oft wurde so ein Satz schon ausgesprochen und wie oft zerbrach eine Freundschaft an ihm? Bestimmt unzählige Male. "In Ordnung." Sagte sie und meinte es in diesem Augenblick auch so. Tom hatte sich ihr gegenüber als das, was man als Freund bezeichnete, bewiesen. Er war für sie da, als sie jemanden brauchte und selbst nach dem Ausrutscher, an dem sie selbst Schuld war, bot er ihr immer noch eine Freundschaft an. Tom lächelte. "Würdest du mich nun aber bitte entschuldigen. Ich muß noch dringend in der Bibliothek was nachschauen." "Natürlich." Katie wußte, wenn sie mit ihm reden wollte, würde er zuhören. Tom lächelte ihr kurz zu und verschwand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort. 


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rownling  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Katie hatte ihm noch kurz nachgesehen bis er endgültig aus ihrem Blick verschwunden. Sie verstand diesen Jungen immer noch nicht. Er war total unberechenbar und undurchschaubar. Er war nett und freundlich zu allem was in Hogwarts herumlief. Er hatte ihr zugehört, er war für sie da gewesen. Alles Eigenschaften, die so gar nicht zu einem Slytherin paßten. Als er völlig aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war begab sich Katie zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort angekommen setzte sie sich in einen Sessel und nahm das Fotoalbum zur Hand, welches sie auf dem Weg zum Frühstück dort auf einen der Tische gelegt hatte. Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte vor sich hin und spendete Katie zusätzliche Wärme und Licht. Sie blätterte das Album durch. Dutzende Fotos von sich und ihren Eltern. Auf manchen jeder alleine für sich, auf anderen alle zusammen. Es waren alles Fotos aus einer glücklichen Zeit. Tränen flossen über ihr Gesicht. Jetzt erst begann Katie richtig um ihren Vater zu trauern. Mit einem Male vermißte sie ihn wirklich. Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Hatte er leiden müssen? Was waren seine letzten Gedanken? Hätte man den Absturz denn nicht verhindern können? Warum mußte gerade er sterben? Erinnerungen flogen an ihrem Auge vorbei. Sie sah sich und ihren Vater beim Fahrrad fahren, dann alle drei zusammen beim Frühstück. Sie sah sich, wie sie zum ersten Mal ein Drachen hatte steigen lassen hatte, wie sie ihren Eltern das erste Mal vom Hogwartsexpress aus zu gewunken hatte, die vielen glücklichen Weihnachten, die sie zusammen hatten und wie stolz ihr Vater immer auf seine kleine Hexe war. Katie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Jetzt kam der Schmerz hervor und er war stark und tief. Ihr Herz tat weh und sie fühlte sich mit einem Male ganz alleine auf der Welt. Sie brauchte jetzt wirklich jemand zum reden. Als erstes fiel ihr Tom ein und siehielt es für die beste Wahl. Katie legte das Buch auf einen Tisch und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Der Weg zur Bibliothek war nicht besonders weit. Sie war so angeordnet, daß man sie von allen vier Gemeinschaftsräumen aus gut erreichen konnte. Die Bibliothek war ein heller, gemütlich eingerichteter Raum voll mit Regalen und Tischen. Während des Schuljahres fand man hier immer irgendwelche Schüler und der Raum war stets erfüllt von Leben. Jetzt aber wirkte die Bibliothek nur leer, dunkel und tot. Die Bibliothekarin, einen ältere Dame mit grauem Haar, blickte nicht auf, als Katie hereinkam. Katie lief an ihrem Schreibtisch vorbei und suchte alle Regale nach ihm ab.  
  
Tom war nirgends zu finden. Sie suchte alles zweimal ab. Tom war definitiv nicht hier. Was war hier los? Hatte er sie etwa angelogen und war gar nicht in die Bibliothek gegangen? Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden. Katie lief zum Eingang der Bibliothek zurück und wischte sich im Gehen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Die Bibliothekarin brauchte nicht wissen, daß sie geweint hatte, schon gar nicht wenn sie nach Tom Riddle fragen würde. Die Bibliothekarin saß immer noch in der gleichen Haltung an ihrem Schreibtisch, schrieb gerade etwas und machte immer noch keine Anstalten, Katie zu beachten. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte." sprach Katie die alte Dame an. Die Frau sah auf. "Ja meine Liebe, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" Ihre Stimme klang sanft und gutmütig. "War ein Gryffindorschüler hier?" Sie traute sich nicht, direkt nach Tom zu fragen und nahm einfach den Gryffindorschüler als Vorwand. Vielleicht würde es ja was bringen. Die Bibliothekarin schüttelte den Kopf.. "Nein tut mir leid. Hier war nur Schüler aus Slytherin. Der ist aber vor einer viertel Stunde wieder gegangen." Bingo. Sie hatte die Information, die sie wollte. Tom war der einzige Slytherin, der die Ferien in Hogwarts verbrachte. Er war hier gewesen und hatte somit nicht gelogen. "Verstehe." sagte Katie und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Auf wiedersehen." "Auf Wiedersehen Miß McDougle." reif ihr die Bibliothekarin nach. Kaum hatte sie die Bibliothek verlassen, kamen ihre Tränen wieder. Sie war alleine. Tom war mit Sicherheit im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und sie hatte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Ahnung, wo sich dieser befand. Sie hätte Dumbledore fragen können oder sonst einen Lehrer, aber das wollte sie nicht. Niemand von den Lehrern brauchte ihre Tränen sehen und keiner sollte wissen, daß sie eine Freundschaft mit Tom Riddle aufgebaut hatte. Es hatte bisher keiner mitbekommen und es brauchte auch keiner erfahren. Traurig und einsam begab sie sich zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws zurück. Als sie den Raum betrat, erwartete sie dort eine Überraschung. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
"Mutter, John?" Katie traute ihren Augen nicht. Da standen tatsächlich ihre Mutter und John mitten im Raum. Katie war nicht mehr zu halten. Sie rannte auf beide zu und schlang jeweils einen Arm um sie. "Dein Hauslehrer war so freundlich uns hereinzulassen." Sagte John, während er ihr seine Arme um die Hüften legte. "Wie ich mich freue." Schluchzte Katie. Und das tat sie wirklich. De einzigen zwei Menschen auf Erden, die sie wirklich liebte, waren hier bei ihr. Mehr brauchte sie im Moment gar nicht, und sie schämte sich ihrer Tränen überhaupt nicht. Sie war einfach nur erleichtert und froh, daß jemand da war, vor dem sie einfach sie selbst sein konnte.  
  
Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten die drei ausschließlich im Ravenclaw Gemeinschaftsraum und redeten. Katie fühlte sich seit Tagen zum ersten Mal richtig wohl und war glücklich. Die traurige Tatsache vom Unfall ihrer Vaters nagte zwar immer noch an ihr, aber die unendliche, tiefe Liebe, die ihr ihre Mutter und John entgegenbrachten halfen ihr über diese dunklen Stunden hinweg. Sie fragte sich, ob sie es noch einen weiteren Tag ohne diese beiden Menschen ausgehalten hätte. Tom war fürs erste total vergessen und schlich sich erst wieder in ihre Gedanken, als es Zeit fürs Bett war.  
  
Während Katies Mutter von Professor Dippet ein eigenes Zimmer irgendwo im Schloß bekam, erlaubte der Schulleiter den beiden Schülern die Nächte während der restlichen Ferientage in Katies oder Johns Schlafraum zu verbringen. Katie war darüber mehr als glücklich. Sie und John taten es gleich in der ersten Nacht nach seiner Ankunft. Eigentlich war Katie nicht wirklich scharf darauf, aber insgeheim hoffte sie, dadurch den Schmutz, welcher von ihrem und Toms Akt an ihr klebte, loszuwerden. Es gelang ihr nicht. Obwohl es letztendlich mit John so schön wie immer war, fühlte sie sich danach noch viel schlimmer und schmutziger. Fast während der ganzen Zeit spukte ihr ein Bild von Tom im Kopf herum und Katie fühlte sich mehr als mies dabei. Doch sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, John von den letzten Tagen und vor allem von der Nacht zwischen Tom und ihr zu erzählen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, er schien nicht einmal etwas zu ahnen. Für Katie würde es noch mehrere Male brauchen, ehe sie sich in Gedanken dabei wieder ganz John zuwenden konnte.  
  
Die Weihnachtsferien vergingen von da an wirklich schnell. Silvester feierten alle zurückgebliebenen in Hogwarts gemeinsam. Nachdem reichhaltigen Dinner machten sich alle an die alte Tradition des Bleigiesen, welches immer wieder interessante Ergebnisse lieferte. Der Lehrer für Wahrsagen, Phoebus Halliwell, deutet jedem sein Stück Blei. Er sagte Professor Dippet eine Versetzung vor, Dumbledore weissagte er den Platz des Schuldirektors, Katie eine große Veränderung in ihrem Leben, ebenso John und Tom Riddle, der am ganz anderen Ende des Tisches saß, sagte er eine große Zukunft voraus. Pünktlich um zehn vor Zwölf begaben sich alle geschlossen nach Draußen. Es war kalt und eine sternklare Nacht. Sie standen knöcheltief im Schnee. Katie lehnte an John, der sie mit seinen Armen umschlang. Ihre Mutter stand neben dem Lehrer für Mugglekunde und unterhielt sich mit ihm gerade über Mugglefilme. Katie blickte kurz zu Tom, welcher ganz alleine da stand. Für einen Augenblick überlegte sie sich, ihn einfach herzurufen, ließ es aber. Sie befürchtete, daß es dann eventuell zu einer peinlichen Situation kommen könnte, und ihr oder Tom was rausrutschen könnte. Und genau das wollte sie vermeiden. Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder von Tom ab und drehte sich um, so daß sie John ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Sie umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen und drückte sich ganz fest an ihn. "Noch dreißig Sekunden" hörte sie den Schulleiter sagen. Katie schaute noch mal kurz in die Runde. Inzwischen hatten alle Gespräche aufgehört und es war völlig still geworden. Alle warteten auf den Jahreswechsel. "Zehn, neun, acht, sieben..." zählte Professor Dippet rückwärts. Alle setzten ein. "sechs, fünf vier, drei, zwei, eins - Glückliches neues Jahr!"  
  
Katie schaute zu John hoch. "Ich wünsche dir einen gutes neues Jahr." "Das wünsche ich dir auch." Entgegnete er und küßte sie. Katie erwiderte den Kuß und schwor sich in diesem Augenblick, daß es nur noch John sein würde, denn sie von diesem ersten Tag des neuen Jahres küssen würde und daß sie die Sache mit Tom vergessen würde. Es war der erste Vorsatz, den sie je hatte. Nachdem sie und John voneinander lassen konnten, kamen die anderen dran. Katie machte alle Anwesenden durch, kassierte hier und dort von den Lehrern ein Küßchen auf die Wange und von ihrer Mutter eine herzliche Umarmung. Zum Schluß blieb nur noch Tom übrig. Er stand immer noch etwas abseits von ihr und sie lief langsam auf ihn zu. Katie klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals. Was sollte sie sagen? Würde es auffallen, wenn sie ihn umarmen würde? Was wenn er sie küssen wollte? Katie schossen tausend Fragen durch den Kopf und zuletzt de Frage, ob ihre Fragerei sie nicht verraten würde. Dann stand sie direkt vor Tom. Er lächelte nicht. "Ein gutes neues Jahr." Sagte sie und versuchte etwas zu lächeln. Vermutlich kam es gekünstelt rüber. "Wünsche ich dir auch." Entgegnete er und bewegte nichts, außer seinem Mund. Sie schwiegen sich einige Sekunden an, dann handelte Katie einfach. "Ach komm her." Sie nahm ihn in den Arm - sagte sich, daß es das letzte Mal sein würde - und drückte ihn kurz. Tom zögerte kurz und erwiderte ihre freundschaftliche Umarmung, ehe sie sich voneinander lösten. Vielleicht war es einfach nur Mitleid für ihn in dieser einsamen Silvesternacht, oder die Freundschaft, die sie sich aufgebaut hatten, was Katie schließlich zu dieser letzten Umarmung getrieben hatte. Ohne ein weiteres miteinander zu wechseln, gingen beide in getrennte Richtungen. Tom nach drinnen, Katie zu ihrer Mutter und John, die sich mit einigen anderen Leuten unterhalten hatten und offensichtlich nichts von ihrer Umarmung mit Tom mitbekommen hatten. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Der Januar ging und der Februar kam. Katie und John führten eine glückliche Beziehung. Die Freundschaft zu Tom geriet immer weiter in Vergessenheit. Aus anfänglichem kurzen Reden wurde schnell Grüßen und schließlich nur noch ein kurzes Lächeln. Der Satz "Laß uns Freunde bleiben" hatte wieder einmal volle Arbeit geleistet.  
  
Ihr Leben ging langsam wieder zur Normalität über und Katie fing endlich wieder an, sich wohl zu fühlen - bis zu einem Mittwoch Morgen, mitten im Februar. Die Schüler saßen in Verwandlung und Professor Dumbledore erklärte ihnen gerade, wie man ein Bindfaden in einen Bleistift verwandelte. Er zeigte es ihnen zweimal, dann sollten sie es selber versuchen. Katie blickte kurz zu Tom, der in der ersten Reihe neben einem anderen Slytherin saß und auf den ersten Versuch einen perfekten Bleistift zauberte. Bei ihm sah es so aus, als würde dieser Zauber eine Selbstverständlichkeit sein, etwas was man mal so schnell nebenher tat. Nicht umsonst war er der Jahrgangsbeste. Kaum hatte er den Bleistift wieder in einen Bindfaden zurück verwandelt, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schaute sich gelangweilt im Raum um. "Miß McDougle, wollen Sie es nicht auch einmal versuchen?" Dumbledore stand neben Katie und lächelte sie an. Katie nickte ihm zu und hob ihren Zauberstab. Sie wollte gerade den Zauberspruch sprechen, als sie ein Gefühl aus der Magengegend überkam und ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm. Katie ließ ihren Zauberstab augenblicklich auf den Tisch fallen, erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und verließ rennend das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer. Ihr Ziel war die nächste Toilette. Sie schaute nicht einmal, ob es eine Mädchen- oder Jungentoilette war. In ihrem Kopf war nur der Gedanke an eine Kloschüssel, in die sie sich übergeben konnte. Und das tat sie. Die erste Kabine war die ihre und sie konnte gerade noch ihre Haare festhalten, ehe die gelbliche Brühe aus ihrem Mund kam und in die Schüssel lief. Sie übergab sich dreimal, ehe sie sich traute von der Schüssel aufzusehen. Doch es ging nicht lange gut. Ein paar Sekunden später hing sie wieder mit dem Gesicht über der Schüssel und übergab sich erneut. "Katie alles in Ordnung?" Lizzy war inzwischen hinzugekommen und stand direkt neben ihr. "Warte ich halte deine Haare." Katie spürte, wie ihre Haare nach hinten gehalten wurden und sie sich jetzt mit beiden Händen an der Toilette abstützen konnte. "Vielleicht solltest du zu Madame Corday gehen." schlug Lizzy ihr vor. "Ja." Konnte Katie gerade noch herausbringen, ehe sie sich erneut übergab. "Das scheint eine gute Idee zu sein. Ich will ja schließlich nicht krank werden." fügte sie hinzu, als sie glaubte, daß sie sich vollends entleert hatte. "Hast du vielleicht was falsches gegessen?" fragte Lizzy. "Nicht das ich wüßte." Katie stand auf, lief ein paar Schritte und schaute in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. "Oh je, ich sehe ja furchtbar aus." kommentierte sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild. "Komm, ich bringe dich in den Krankenflügel."  
  
Madame Corday, die Krankenschwester musterte Katie nur einen Augenblick und bat sie dann auf eine der Betten zu legen. "Kindchen, Sie sehen ja schlecht aus." sagte sie besorgt und fing ans Katie auszufragen. Katie beantwortet in Ruhe alle fragen, ließ sich von der Schwester untersuchen, übergab sich ab und zu in einen Eimer und wartete auf die Diagnose der Krankenschwester. Madame Corday sah sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der zugleich ernst, aber auch besorgt wirkte. "Was habe ich denn nun?" fragte Katie und schaute Madame Corday erwartungsvoll an. "Ist es etwas schlimmes?" Madame Corday lächelte. "Kommt darauf an, wie sie damit umgehen werden, meine Liebe." "Womit? Mit der Krankheit?" Katie dachte einen Moment an das schlimmste. "Krankheit würde ich es nicht unbedingt nennen." Meinte Madame Corday. "Miß Mc Dougle, ich darf Ihnen gratulieren. Sie sind schwanger." 


	8. Kapitel 8

Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
"Schwanger?" Katie starrte abwechselnd Madame Corday an, die lächelte und Lizzy, die erschrocken wirkte und sich erst einmal auf den Stuhl neben Katies Bett setzte. "Sind Sei sicher?" Katie konnte das nicht glauben. Das konnte auch nicht sein. Doch es konnte sein. Katie mußte sich korrigieren. John und sie hatten so oft getan, daß es sogar sehr gut möglich war. "Natürlich bin ich mir sicher meine Liebe. Sie werden Mitte/Ende September ein Kind zur Welt bringen." Madam Corday lächelte sie mit ihren sanften blauen Augen an. Katie ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Sie starrte auf die Decke. Doch sie sah nicht den Stein und die Bögen, sondern sich mit einem Baby auf dem Arm und erschöpftem Gesichtsausdruck. Dann sah sie John, wie er das Baby hielt. John. Er mußte es erfahren. Er war schließlich der Vater. Katie richtete sich auf und sprang vom Bett. "Miß McDougle, Sie sollten noch etwas liegen bleiben. So eine Nachricht verkraftet ihr Körper in ihrem Zustand nicht ohne weiteres." Madam Corday packte sie sanft am Arm. "Aber ich muß, ich muß." sagte Katie und wurde von der Krankenschwester gleich wieder unterbrochen. "Sie müssen erst einmal liegenbleiben." Madam Corday half Katie auf das Bett. "Hier trinken Sie das. Das wird ihren Brechreiz unterdrücken" Madam Corday gab ihr ein Becher. Katie nahm einen Schluck und hätte es am liebsten gleich wieder ausgespuckt. Es schmeckte furchtbar. Sie stellte den Becher beiseite und legte sich hin. "Soll ich John holen?" fragte Lizzy, die offenbar ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte. "Das wäre echt lieb von dir." Katie beobachtete, wie Lizzy von Stuhl aufstand und den Raum verließ. Dann starrte sie wieder auf die Decke. Sie dachte nach. Ihr Leben hatte eine Wendung eingenommen, mit der sie nie im Leben gerechnet hätte - Natürlich wollte sie Kinder haben, aber erst später. Sie wollte zuerst die Schule beenden und noch ein zwei Jahre ihr Leben genießen und Dinge tun, die man, wenn man eine Familie gegründet hatte nicht mehr tun konnte. Das alles war jetzt vorbei. Sie wußte noch nicht einmal, ob sie die Schule überhaupt beenden konnte. Sie sah sich jetzt schon zu Hause, ohne Abschluß und mit einem Kind.  
  
"Katie, um Himmels Willen, was ist los mit Dir?" John kam auf sie zugelaufen und sah besorgt aus. Kaum war er an ihrem Bett angekommen, nahm er ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. "Lizzy hat gesagt, ich du seist hier und ich solle schnell kommen." "John, ich muß dir etwas sagen." Begann Katie und versuchte ihm direkt in die Augen zu schauen. "Ich laß euch beide dann mal alleine." Sagte Madam Corday und verschwand mit einer Art Tablett. John zog sich den Stuhl her, auf dem vorher Lizzy gesessen hatte und setzte sich darauf. Dabei ließ er Katies Hand nicht los. "Also, was ist los? Du weißt, Du kannst mir alles sagen." Katie hätte jetzt um die Sache herum reden können, es hinauszögern, das Unvermeidbare vor sich herschieben, aber das tat sie nicht. Sie beschloß, den direkten Weg zu nehmen und sagte John einfach was Sache war. "Ich bin schwanger John." Sagte sie fest sie konnte. Johns Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich von Überraschung über Entsetzen und Unglauben hin zu Freude. "Schwanger?" Er bekam große Augen. "Du meinst wir bekommen einen Kind?" Katie nickte. "Oh Katie." John stand vom Stuhl auf und nahm seine Freundin in die Arme. "Das ist doch eine freudige Nachricht. Ich dachte schon, du wolltest mir irgendwas Schlimmes erzählen." "Du freust dich?" sagte Katie vorsichtig und konnte nicht recht glauben, daß John diese Nachricht so glücklich machte. "Natürlich tu ich das." Er lies sie wieder los und setzte sich wieder hin. "Ich meine, wir haben doch immer gesagt, daß wir einmal eine Familie gründen wollen." "Aber ist das nicht etwas zu früh? Wir sind doch beide noch so jung." John drückte ihre Hand. "Katie, wir lieben uns doch und wir werden das ganz sicher schaffen." Katie blickte John an, der strahlte, als wäre sein größter Traum in Erfüllung gegangen. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm, war Katie sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, daß sie es schaffen würden. Katie mußte sich eingestehen, sie hatte Angst. Angst vor der Verantwortung, die dieses Baby mit sich bringen würde. Johns Zuversichtlichkeit war im Augenblick das einzige, woran sie sich festhalten konnte. Aber würde das ausreichen? 


	9. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Das Unmögliche trat ein. Katies gesamte Befürchtungen verflogen rasch im Wind, als sie ihrer Mutter von der Schwangerschaft erzählte. Katie war dafür extra ein Wochenende nach Hause gefahren und John hatte sie selbstverständlich (wie er sich ausdrückte) begleitet. Natürlich hatte ihre Mutter zuerst entsetzt reagiert. Nicht so, wie Katie befürchtet hatte. Sie hatte ihre Tochter mit einem entsetzten Blick für genau fünf Sekunden angesehen und sie dann freudig in die Arme genommen. "Mein Kleines" hatte sie gesagt und Katie gedrückt. "Ich freue mich für euch beide. Natürlich werde ich mich um das Kleine kümmern, wenn ihr beide in der Schule seid." Katie konnte nicht glauben, was da vor sich gegangen war und realisierte erst Stunden später, was ihre Mutter eigentlich gesagt hatte. Sie brauchte sich keine Sorgen um die Eerziehung ihres Kindes bis zum Schulschluß machen, es würde in guten Händen sein. Wünschte sich nicht jede Tochter so eine Mutter?  
  
Die nächsten Wochen und Monate flogen vorbei und die Schüler in Hogwarts begannen mit dem Gerede. Katies Bauch wurde immer dicker und die Schülertaten ihr Gerede nur als Gerücht ab, doch die Wahrheit kam langsam aber sicher ans Licht. Die Lehrer indes wußten alle, was Tatsache war und waren diskret genug, nicht darüber zu reden. Als die Sommerferien näher rückten, waren aus den Gerüchten eine Tatsache geworden und Katie vermutete, wenn sie nach den Sommerferien nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, würde es sich nur noch um Tage handeln, bis sie Mutter eines - hoffentlich - gesunden Kindes sein würde. Tom war nun völlig vergessen und sie hatte von dem Zeitpunkt an, an dem sie von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, keine Sekunde mehr an ihn gedacht. Sie sah ihn auch nur noch selten. Ab und zu in der großen Halle oder im Unterricht, aber sie schenkte ihm dabei keine Beachtung mehr. Es, war als wäre das alles nie zwischen ihnen passiert, so als hätte sie ihn nie wirklich kennengelernt.  
  
Die Sommerferien verbrachten Katie und John sowohl bei Johns Eltern wie bei Katies Mutter, wobei sei öfters bei letzterer waren. Johns Eltern nahmen die Nachricht von Katies Schwangerschaft zwar nicht so voller Freude auf, wie Katies Mutter, aber letztendlich hatten sie die Situation akzeptiert und auch ihre Hilfe angeboten. Die Frage, ob beide heiraten wollten, wurde auch mehrfach gestellt und sowohl Katie als auch John beantworteten diese Frage mit dem Satz "Wenn wir die Schule beendet haben." Ihr Tonfall war eindeutig und duldete keine Widerrede. Mitte August trafen sich dann beide Familien bei Katies Mutter und verbrachten herrliche zwei Wochen zusammen. Sie beschlossen, alle zusammen Ende des Monats nach London zu fahren und ihre Kinder gemeinsam zum Zug zu bringen. Dazu kam es nicht. Am 30. August, früh Morgens, erwachte Katie mit Schmerzen. Sie brauchte nicht lange, bis sie realisierte, daß es soweit war. John rief sofort nach Katies Mutter, die eine ausgebildete Hebamme war. "Ganz ruhig mein Kind. Es wird alles gut." versuchte Mrs McDougle ihre Tochter zu beruhigen. "Clarissa bringe mir bitte Handtücher und heißes Wasser, " bat sie Johns Mutter. "Und du John, würdest du bitte draußen warten." "Ganz ruhig, Katie. Es sieht alles gut aus." Katie hatte schlimme Schmerzen und fürchtete schon, daß es Komplikationen geben würde. Sie schaute immer wieder zu ihrer Mutter, um an deren Gesichtsausdruck etwas zu erkennen. Die Abstände der Wehen wurden rasch kürzer und Katie hoffte, daß es bald vorbei sein würde. "Gleich ist es soweit." Sagte ihre Mutter mit einer Ruhe in der Stimme. "Preß, wenn ich es dir sage, ja?" Katie nickte, während sie ein erneuter Schmerz durchfuhr. "Jetzt!" sagte ihre Mutter. Unter einem lauten Schrei, den man sicher bis auf die Straße hören konnte, preßte Katie so stark sie konnte. 


End file.
